La jodida soltería
by Elly Luz
Summary: El silencio y las inseguridades de la juventud los han separado y ahora sus entrometidos amigos los volverán a reunir. Lo que prometía ser la cita más horrible de sus vidas pronto se convertirá en La Cita de sus vidas.
1. La amiga soltera

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes son propiedad de la gran J.K. Rowling._

**La amiga soltera.**

—¡Necesitas sexo, Ginny Weasley! ¡Y lo necesitas ya!

La exclamación sin censura de Luna resonó en aquel pequeño bar muggle en que se habían detenido para tomar un café antes de regresar a casa después de un largo día de compras en el callejón Diagon

—¡Luna!— chilló Ginny hundiéndose en su silla mientras el bar quedaba repentinamente en silencio y más de un hombre se volteaba a verla entre divertidos e interesados. Su rostro pálido y pecoso adquirió un tono rojizo que competía con el color de su cabello.— ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de bajar la voz? No quiero que todo el mundo se entere sobre mi vida sexual.

—¿Vida sexual? ¿Cuál vida sexual?—se desesperó la muchacha clavándole sus inmensos ojos claros.

—_Hermione_… — Ginny miró suplicante a su otra amiga, la cual permanecía en silencio con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Qué quieres que haga linda?—se encogió de hombros la castaña antes de tomar un sorbo de café— Luna tiene razón, necesitas una relación, preferentemente una que tenga mucho sexo. A ver si así te sacas esa cara de amargada.

La pelirroja apretó los labios con fuerza ¡Justo lo que necesitaba para que su día fuera perfecto! Que hasta su amiga más sensata y recatada estuviera apoyando las ideas alocadas de Luna. Contó hasta diez con mucha lentitud mientras se aferraba con una fuerza innecesaria a su taza de café, aunque lo cierto era que le hubiera gustado hacer lo mismo en los cuellos de sus queridísimas amigas.

—Bien— aceptó en voz muy baja— Supongamos que creo que tienen razón. ¿Qué esperan que haga? ¿Qué me lance a los brazos del primer idiota que se me pare enfrente? ¡No, gracias!—Agitó una mano molesta— prefiero seguir juntando telarañas allá abajo.

—Vamos Ginny—dijeron a dúo Hermione y Luna poniendo sus caritas más compradoras.

—Ya dije que no— Se cruzó de brazos. Todo aquello comenzaba a molestarla de verdad. Tenía veintiséis años y un trabajo que le encantaba como corresponsal de deportes en el diario Profeta, era una mujer independiente y feliz. ¡No necesitaba ningún hombre en su vida para que se la complicara! Era feliz así como estaba, sin tener que preocuparse por citas ni ninguna otra tontería relacionada con la testosterona.

Pero por lo visto sus amigas no pensaban igual, aquellas dos – dos mujeres felizmente comprometidas - no paraba de recordarle su estado civil y los beneficios de estar en pareja. Desde el último mes, a las dos se le había entrado en la cabeza el bichito de "vamos ayudar a la solterona de Ginny". Y desde entonces no habían parado ni un segundo. Le había regalado cosméticos muggles y pociones para el cuidado de la piel y del cabello, también habían llenado su armario de vestidos demasiado provocativos como para ser usados por una mujer decente.

¡Estaba harta! ¡¿Desde cuándo ser soltera era algo malo?!

—El problema es que a los veintiséis años, tú ya has renunciado a buscar tu príncipe azul—le respondió Hermione, y la pelirroja se preguntó si había utilizado Legeremancia con ella o simplemente la conocía demasiado.

—Los príncipes azules no existen Hermione—resopló —Ustedes dos se quedaron con los últimos que daban en el mercado.

—Ginny…

—Enserio chicas, estoy harta de besar sapos con la infantil esperanza de que se vuelvan tipos sexys y súper caballerosos. Estoy cansada de todas esas tonterías— meneó la cabeza mirándolas con determinación— Se los dije hace un año y lo repito ahora: Ginevra Weasley renuncio oficialmente y para siempre a los hombres.

—Sigo sin creer que hace un año que no tienes sexo—resopló Luna mirándola con infinita pena—Yo en tu lugar ya me habría vuelto loca.

—Tal vez ya lo estoy y nadie se ha dado cuenta—le sonrió.

—¿De verdad quieres renunciar al amor?—Hermione, su mejor amiga y cuñada favorita, se inclinó sobre la pequeña mesa mirándola directamente a los ojos— Creí que soñabas con casarte y tener hijos.

Ginny entornó los ojos al escucharla decir aquello. ¡Ahora si Hermione había metido el dedo en la llaga!

Era cierto, uno de sus sueños más grandes era tener hijos, dos o tres, pero era un sueño que su santa madre jamás le dejaría cumplir sin un anillo en el dedo anular. Con cierta desazón desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal que daba a la calle. Estaba atardeciendo y había poca gente en la acera.

—Lo siento—murmuró su cuñada, un poco avergonzada por el golpe bajo que le había dado— Sé que no debo meterme en tu vida privada, ninguna de las dos deberíamos—señaló a Luna, aunque la rubia no parecía muy de acuerdo—Pero nos preocupas, eres joven y hermosa, pero pareces una cuarentona amargada. ¡Necesitas salir! ¡Necesitas a alguien que cuide de ti!

—Se defenderme muy bien sola—la fulminó con la mirada la pelirroja, claramente ofendida— ¿Se te olvido ya quien sacó una E en defensa contra las artes oscuras?

—No nos referimos a eso, y lo sabes— intervino Luna en un suspiro— Lo que Hermione trata de decir es que necesitas a alguien que te sonría al despertar y te abrace al llegar a casa.

¡Lo que le faltaba! Soltó un bufido. ¿Acaso sus amigas pensaban que ella no quería algo así? ¿Qué no soñaba con todo eso y más? Merlín sabía que ella quería tener a alguien que la abrazara cuando su apartamento se veía más vacío de lo habitual… por eso mismo había tomado la decisión de comprarse un gato o tal vez un perro.

—Nunca encontré eso en ninguno de los hombres con los que he salido.

—Eres demasiado exigente. Nunca le has dado una segunda oportunidad a ninguno—señaló hábilmente Luna—¿Qué pasó con Colin? solo tuviste una cita con él.

—Una cita horrible—Hizo una mueca de solo recordarlo—Llevó a su hermano Dennis y no paró de hablar con él de fútbol. Parecía que yo estaba pintada.

—¿Y Cedric?

Ginny arrugó la nariz.

—Estaba obsesionado con su cabello y la palidez de su piel. ¡Se creía vampiro!

—¿Michel?

—Tenía mal aliento.

—¿Smith?

—Se limpiaba las orejas con una birome— se cruzó de brazos mientras sus amigas arrugaban el rostro asqueadas.

—Bien, tal vez has tenido malas experiencias…

—¿Malas experiencias, Hermione? Los únicos tipos con los que llegué a tener más de una cita resultaron ser unos completos idiotas. ¿Te acuerdas de Blaise? Ese tonto solo quería que le diera entradas para el mundial de quidditch.—Soltó un resoplido— ¿Y Dean? Ha pasado un año desde que terminamos, pero todavía recuerdo a la perfección como insulto a mi familia por ser un poco peculiares.

—¿Peculiares?—Hermione alzó una ceja con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, son raros, pero son mi familia y ningún idiota como Dean Thomas puede venir e insultarlos en mi cara.

—Ya, Thomas no fue la mejor elección…—murmuró Luna.

—Él y ningún otro. Vamos chicas, la mayoría de los chicos con los que he salido no eran tan idiotas como Dean o Blaise. Pero yo los he mandado a volar igual. Hay que ser sinceras, el problema lo tengo yo.

—Eso no es verdad—la animó Luna dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

—Sí lo es, ninguna de mis relaciones funciona porque yo no me intereso de verdad. Hay que aceptarlo, jamás me he enamorado.

La mesa quedó en silencio ante esas palabras. Se miraron entre ellas por un momento, las tres sabían a la perfección que aquella afirmación era la mentira más grande del mundo. Por supuesto que Ginny Weasley se había enamorado una vez, pero aquel amor la había ilusionado y luego roto el corazón al no ser correspondido.

—Necesitas darte una nueva oportunidad— se plantó Hermione al tiempo que sacaba un papel de su bolso—Lo necesitas de verdad.

Le entregó una hoja impresa de manera muggle llena de corazoncitos rojos.

—¿Y esto?—frunció el seño al tomarlo.

—Lo saque de Internet, de una página donde hay anuncios para encontrar pareja…

—¿Encontrar pareja?—murmuró muy lentamente Ginny mientras leía el anuncio carente de fotografía de un tal James.— Se lo que estas pensando Granger… ¡Y ni pienses que tendré una cita con un desconocido!

—No es una desconocido—aseguró su amiga rubia quitándole el papel de las manos—Nombre: James— comenzó a leer con una gran sonrisa— Edad: veintisiete años, pasatiempos: Navegar y dar largos paseos por la playa. ¡Oh que romántico!

—¡Oh que baboso!—rodó los ojos la pelirroja— ¿No podía ser más cursi?

—Es romántico.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo es su aspecto ¡podría ser un viejo pervertido!

—Ginny, confía en mí, no es ningún viejo pervertido.—rió Hermione intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Luna.

—Ya…

—Vas a verlo este sábado por la noche—decretó Hermione con mucho aplomo.

—¿Perdón?—la miró con los ojos como platos Ginny—¿Qué yo qué?

—Ya lo arreglé todo, no te preocupes…

—¿Qué no me preocupe? ¡Está loca!—Ginny no salía de su asombro— No voy a salir con una desconocido.

No podía ni creérselo ¿Qué tenía su cuñada en la cabeza? Ella no tendría una cita a ciegas jamás. Hasta el momento tenía dignidad.

Sin decir una palabra le hizo una señal al camarero para que se acerque.

—¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?—preguntó el muchacho que no tendría más de veinte años, mirando directamente a Ginny con una sonrisa coqueta.

—La cuenta, por favor—pidió, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Que un niño recién salido de la escuela se le insinuara. ¡Mataría a Luna por tener aquel maldito vozarrón!

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos al tiempo que le entregaba la cuenta. Ginny solo tuvo que darle un vistazo al papelito para descubrir que el muchachito le había anotado su número de teléfono junto al nombre "David". Bufó molesto, le dio el dinero y le devolvió la cuenta rápidamente, asegurándole con una mirada rabiosa que no lo llamaría jamás.

—Era guapo— soltó una risita Luna cuando el camarero se marchó con aires desilusionados.

—¡Ja! Que tu novio no te escuche, asalta cunas.

—¿Podemos volver al tema?—se desesperó Hermione agitando el papel con el perfil de James en el rostro de su amiga.

—No gracias—resopló echando chispas por los ojos—Háganme un favor inmenso, no sigan con esto. No quiero más vestidos escotados ni intervenciones para conseguirme pareja ¿está bien? No quiero que se metan más en mi vida privada.

—Está bien.

La repentina aceptación de Hermione la dejó tan sorprendida como lo estaba Luna.

—¿De verdad?—le preguntó con los ojos entornados.

—Sí, pero con una condición— sonrió y Ginny no hizo más que rodar los ojos con mortificada.

—¿Qué condición seria?

—Ve el sábado a la cita— le devolvió el papel—Ve y si no funciona juro por Ron que no voy a volver a molestarte con esto.

—¿Nunca más?—Alzó una ceja, estudiando aquel trato. No estaba mal.— ¿Y no me molestaran ninguna de las dos?—Miró a Luna de reojo.

Las dos chicas intercambiaron una mirada calculadora mientras Ginny contenía la respiración.

—Juramos solemnemente que no te volveremos a molestar nunca más si vas a esa cita— dijeron a dúo.

Ginny observó a sus dos amigas y luego a la hoja de papel con corazones. Al final soltó un profundo suspiro que las mujeres tomaron como una rendición firmada.

¿Qué mal pasaría si salía con ese tipo? Al fin y al cabo ya había salido con todos los idiotas del país.


	2. ¿Real o disfraz?

**¿Real o disfraz?**

—La comida no puede sustituir al sexo —le dijo Matthew Bennett en tono burlón.

Ginny, con los ojos entornados, le dio otro mordisco a su tableta de chocolate blanco, esta vez de una forma muy lenta, desafiándolo a que dijera algo más.

—Vale, lo he cazado. No más bromas sobre tu celibato—. Soltó una risotada— Ni tampoco más comentarios que aludan la posibilidad de que al fin sacudas una cama esta noche…

—¡Matt, una mas y te patearé tu flacucho trasero!—le advirtió, lanzándole una mirada ponzoñosa al pequeño espejo redondo por donde se veía el rostro sonriente de su amigo. Matt era una persona muy querida para ella; había sido ayudante del entrenador de las Holyhead Harpies cuando ella ingresó al equipo, y desde el momento en que estrecharon sus manos, se convirtieron en grandes amigos. Pero había días- como ese- en los que tenía ganas ahorcarlo con aquella ridícula bufanda carmesí que siempre llevaba puesta.

—Vaya, hoy estamos sensible ¿eh?—El hombre al otro lado del espejo, apretó sus voluminosos labios, reprimiendo una sonrisa, mientras sus ojos grises brillaban de manera juguetona.

—Tú también estaría "sensible", si estuvieras a una hora de tener una cita con un completo desconocido. —Bufó la pelirroja al tiempo que daba vueltas por su inusualmente desordenada habitación.

—La verdad es que no. Yo estaría más que feliz si estuviera a una hora de tener sexo—Declaró con total soltura.

—Por Merlín ¿Y Luna era la peor?

—Ni que fuéramos unos locos adictos a "eso"

—Hay días en que lo pongo en duda…. —suspiró, tirando el envoltorio del chocolate en la papelera que tenía junto al tocador. Matt simplemente ignoró el comentario.

—Oye ¿Has recibido el regalo que te envíen? ¿Te ha gustado? —Cuando Ginny lo miró con sus grandes ojos marrones echando chispas, supo que sí había recibido su escandaloso obsequio. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Sí, me ha llegado.—le dijo con los dientes apretados y el ceño profundamente arrugado— y la verdad no me ha dado ninguna gracias.

—Oh, ¿eso significa que no lo usaras?

El despreocupado y casi inocente tono de Matt, hizo que Ginny tuviera el infantil impulso de lanzar el pequeño espejo que los comunicaba por la ventana. Definitivamente ese era uno de esos días en que era algo muy bueno que Matt viviera al otro lado de la cuidad.

Con las mejillas al rojo vivo por la rabia que sentía en aquel momento, le espetó.

—¡Ni loca usare la lencería que me mandaste para ir a esa estúpida cita! Tengo dignidad ¿sabes? ¡No soy una cualquiera! ¡¿Qué diablos creen?! ¡¿Qué me casare con ese tipo?! ¡¿Tan desesperada creen que estoy?! —cuando terminó, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma muy rápida. Casi tuvo ganas de seguir gritando cuando vio como Matt seguía con su sonrisa irrompible, completamente ajeno a la ira que ella llevaba dentro.

—Nadie quiere que te cases con él (bueno, Hermione si) pero al menos yo, espero que la paces bien esta noche—Dijo, y con una sonrisa tan grande y malvada como la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, añadió— ¡y si puedes te acuestes con él!

—¡Agg! Te detesto Matthew.—masculló, completamente molesto, antes de cortar con la comunicación y dejar el espejo boca abaja sobre la cómoda. Todo aquel asunto la estaba volviendo completamente loca y sus amigos no la estaban ayudando en lo mas mínimo. Murmurando malos deseos para Matt, Hermione y Luna, se encaminó hacia el baño para darse una ducha rápida.

Minutos después, observó con ojo crítico el reflejo que le ofrecía el antiguo espejo de pie que había en un rincón de su cuarto. No había comenzado a prepararse para su ansiada cita y solo faltaban treinta minutos para las ocho. Soltó todo el aire que contenía en los pulmones de forma muy lenta, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y contaba hasta diez. Tenía que arreglarse… arreglarse para ir a una cita con un completo desconocido, que bien podía ser un viejo asqueroso con muchas ideas babosas en la cabeza.

Abrió los ojos. Su reflejo parecía aterrorizado. ¿Cómo había dejado que sus amigas la manipularan a tal punto? ¡Las próximas navidades les daría un calcetín roto a cada una!

Renuente a darle más vueltas al asunto, le echó una mirada rencorosa a la ropa que Luna había dejado sobre su cama. Era una montaña enorme de ropa que no usaba nunca, pero habían sido las únicas prendas sobrevivientes al escáner de "ropa apropiada para una cita" de la rubia. Ginny había detestado cada combinación, y más había detestado ver que al parecer Hermione y Luna fueran incapaces de aceptar la más mínima de sus opiniones. Ella no era una niña de cinco años, sabía muy bien que ropa debía usar para una ocasión como aquella. Qué no hubiera tenido una cita en más de un año, no significaba que no recordara como era todo el asunto. Sabía que debía ponerse un bonito vestido que mostrara sus atributos, y también recordaba que debía maquillarse y peinarse…. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Todavía llevaba puesta su vieja bata rosa y las pantuflas de caritas sonrientes que le hacían juego. Eran las siete y treintaicinco. Tenía que apresurarse, pero la falta de ganas la hacía su prisionera.

¿Qué sentido tenía ponerse guapa para un tipejo que buscaba citas por esa cosa muggle llamada internet? , pensó mientras veía su cabello despeinado que aún chorreaba agua. Seguramente era uno de esos que solo buscaban un poco de sexo de una noche, pero era tan inútil conociendo chicas, que necesitaba hacerse un perfil sin foto y lleno de cursilerías sacadas de una mala novela para amas de casa desatendidas.

¡Ja! ¿Sexo de una noche? Eso era lo último que le daría a ese perdedor.

Mientras comenzaba a peinarse no puedo evitar percatarse de un pequeño detalle.

Sus queridísimas y entrometidas amigas no estaban allí. Se habían marchado hacia horas para dejar que se preparara para la salida… Sin duda un pésimo error de cálculo de parte de la inteligente Hermione Granger.

Una sonrisa malvada adorno el rostro de la pelirroja al tiempo que dejaba el cepillo sobre el tocador y se acercaba a su cercenado armario. Lo abrió de un tirón y admiró toda la ropa que Luna había etiquetado como demasiado informal o aburrida. _"Ni los nargles se robarían esto"_ había dicho con la nariz arrugada.

La pelirroja recorrió el interior del ropero con los ojos entornados, estudiando cada una de sus opciones. Tenía muchas camisetas de grupos de rock, tanto mágicos como muggles, y una larga colección de vaqueros de todos los tipos y colores. Pero a pesar que le encantaba la idea de romper las reglas llegando a la cita con una remera de Kiss y unos vaqueros andrajosos, tenía que pensar un poco. ¿Valía la pena quedar en ridículo solo para molestar a alguien? Ella no sabía a dónde iban a ir ¿Y si era un lugar elegante? Quedaría muy mal, vestida de esa forma. Aunque si lo analizaba un poco, un hombre que buscaba citas por anuncios, no era el tipo de persona que creí que pudiera llevarla a un lugar caro. Seguro tenía ese tipo de salidas todas las noches.

Mientras lo pensaba, comenzó a sacar la ropa y lanzarla sobre la cama, precisamente sobre la perfecta ropa recién planchada que habían seleccionado para ella.

Presentía que aquella cita sería muy aburrida… ¿Y si hacia algo para hacerla más entretenida? Podía pasar un rato divertido y al mismo tiempo cortarle las alas a ese donjuán de James.

Se reía entre dientes, al tiempo que se imaginaba llegando a su lugar de encuentro vestida totalmente de negro y usando un fuerte labial rojo, mientras le habla a su cita de la gran diosa de la oscuridad, y de los demonios que convocaba cada noche para que saciaran sus deseos carnales. ¡Oh sí, eso seguro que lo espantaría! Soltó una carcajada mientras fantaseaba con la cara del pobre hombre pondría cuando ella le dijera, en un creíble tono de confesión, que iba a bailar desnuda al cementerio las noches de luna llena.

Cuando creía que había concebido el plan perfecto, se topó con otra prenda desechada por la rubia. Era un vestido camisero negro que se abrochaba al frente, era muy cómodo y solía usarlo uno que otro domingo para ir a almorzar a casa de sus padres. No era para nada escandaloso. Le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y si deseaba no mostrar sus pechos, simplemente tenía que abotonarlo un par de botones más. ¡Eso era perfecto! Un vestido simple y sin casi nada de escote ¡Oh si! No le daría nada a es James, el pobre tendría que tener el ojo mágico de AlastorMoody si quería ver más allá de sus ojos. Rió malvadamente. Esa noche Ginny Weasley sería más pura que la Virgen María.

Descolgó el vestido con cuidado al tiempo que recordaba lo que había dicho Luna cuando lo vio aquella misma mañana. _"¡Por el amor de __Morgana__, esta cosa parece vestido de iglesia! ¿Acaso no puedes mostrar un poco el cuerpo?"_

Ginny no tenía problemas de mostrar el cuerpo. Era propietaria de una muy buena autoestima y una figura bastante aceptable obtenida gracias a sus extensas horas de entrenamiento de Quidditch. Pero una cosa era mostrarle un poco de piel a una persona que ya conocía, que hacerlo frente a un desconocido. ¡Eso si que no!

Se secó el cabello con un movimiento de varita y se puso el vestido camisero. Acababa de tomar una decisión. No se disfrazaría para espantar a su cita. Haría algo mucho mejor: Seria ella misma. La versión sin censuras. Le mostraría la Ginny real, esa que iba a casa de sus padres los domingos y bebía unas cervezas con sus hermanos en el jardín.

Tomó unas sandalias sin taco, de esa que usaba para estar al aire libre y se las calzó sin molestarse en ponerse pantimedias. Ni siquiera se molesto en hacerse un peinado, sencillamente se cepilló el cabello y luego lo agitó un poco, exactamente igual a como lo llevaba todos los días en casa.

Si ese tal James se enamoraba de ella mientras no usaba nada de maquillaje, ni un escote, definitivamente se casaría con él sin pensarlo dos veces.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las ocho menos cinco, se dio un último vistazo en el espejo. Parecía lista para ir a casa de sus padres. Entrecerró los ojos mientras se veía de pie a cabeza. Aún faltaba una cosita. Abrió el alhajero de madrea que su padre le había hecho y tomó la pulsera dorada que Hermione le había regalado las últimas navidades. Siempre le había gustado usar pulsera y collares, era su pequeña debilidad, y la salvación de todos sus hermanos al momento de comprarle un obsequio de último minuto.

La cogió sin mucho cuidado, apremiada por el poco tiempo. La pulsera salió de entre el revoltijo de joyería de fantasía, acompañada de un colgante que se había enganchado en uno de sus dijes en forma de hoja. Desenganchó ambos accesorios, y sintió que su estomago se revolvía al ver la cadena de oro con un pequeño dije que decía "Ginny" en letra cursiva. ¡Justo lo que necesitaba ese día! Soltó un gruñido. Era como si le abrieran una herida y luego le echaran sal.

—Debes tener un día muy aburrido allá arriba ¿Eh, Fred? — refunfuñó al tiempo que le echaba una mirada fulmínate al techo de su habitación.

Con la cadena en las manos miró hacia el espejo. Sus mejillas estaba un poco rojas y sus ojos tenían esa maldito brillo que siempre aparecía cuando tenía ese maldito colgante a la vista. Seguramente, Hermione la degollaría si la veía en ese penoso momento.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces, se lo colocó en el cuello. Su amiga nunca se lo perdonaría si se enteraba que había asistido a su cita con un obsequio que le había dado la única persona que alguna vez se había atrevido a mirar con ojos de amor.

Intentaba convencer que solo quería usar algo en el cuello, y aquel colgante le gustaba tanto, que no le importaba que le trajera más recuerdos amargos que buenos. O también estaba la opción de que eso también fuera parte de ella, parte de la Ginny sin censura que quería usar para espantar a James…

O tal vez, pensó mientras apagaba las luces y salía de su apartamento, solo llevaba ese colgante para tener bien presente que el amor solo era una tontería inventada por soñadores… una jodida fabula que le había dado una muy buena bofetada de realidad cuando aún era demasiado joven y torpe.

* * *

..

_¡Bueno aquí estoy! (No me linchen, por favor!) Lo siento, sé que me tarde más de la cuenta, yo misma no planeaba tardar tanto, pero la vida es vida y hay muchas cosas que hacer antes de ponerse frente una computadora :? Pero no se preocupen, intentare subir un capítulo por semana apartar de ahora. _

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios por el primer capítulo, el apoyo se agrádese de verdad :D _

_Ahora bien, la historia de aquí en adelante será sobre la cita de Ginny con nuestro misterio y medio perdedor de James. Así que aviso que algunos capítulos tal vez parezcan más viñeta que capítulo en sí. _

_Bueno, antes de irme y dejarlas de molestar voy a hacerle una pequeña preguntita para que me contesten en los comentarios: __**¿Qué cosa jamás harían en una cita?**__ Si contestan todos sus sueños se harán realidad a media noche (Advertencia: esto seguramente no ocurra… pero si ocurre, recuerden que soy genial y tiene que mandarme un cheque en blanco al portador ;) )_

_¡Bueno, espero que les haya gustado!_

_Besos grades_

_Elly_


	3. ¡Tarde!

**¡****Tarde****!**

Un viento, fuerte y frio arremolinó su cabello pelirrojo. Se abrazó con fuerza a sí misma, tratando de entrar en calor dentro de su fino saco color rojo oscuro. Aquella noche no podía ser más que un típico día de finales de otoño. Estaba de acuerdo con que no había sido su más brillante idea ir aquel pueblo costero, muy cercano a Plymouth, provista solamente con un vestido veraniego y un saquito. Molesta consigo misma, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tratando que su cabello no se enredara más de lo que ya estaba.

Estaba parada sobre un mirador que daba a la costa agitada, y a sus espaldas había un sinfín de tiendas de artesanías para turistas relacionadas con cosas que provenían del mar. Ginny había llegado al lugar que le había indicado Hermione a las ocho en punto, después de haber aparecido en un callejón a unas calles de allí. Ella, precisamente ella, no era la reina de la puntualidad como lo era Hermione, y tampoco esperaba que todo el mundo lo fuera. Pero entre más miraba su reloj de pulsera, más molesta se ponía. Ya habían pasado quince minutos de la hora acordada, y ella seguía en aquel mirador bajo la pálida luz de un farol que acaba de encenderse. ¡¿Que se creía ese tal James?! ¡¿Acaso pensaba que su tiempo no valía nada, qué podía pasar la noche entera congelándose en aquel maldito lugar?! Cuando lo viera, ¡si era que se dignaba en algún momento a aparecer!, le diría unas cuantas cosas que su madre consideraría no aptas para salir de la boca de una señorita.

Tomó una gran bocanada a aire salino. De acuerdo, ella no quería estar allí por nada del mundo. Pero una cosa era que ella no quisiera estar ahí y otra muy diferente era que aquel mongito la dejara plantada ¡¿Qué se creía?! Ese idiota había tenido mucha suerte de que Hermione le hubiera montado una cita con ella.

Cada vez más harta comenzó a jugar distraídamente con el prendedor de Los Beatles que llevaba sobre la pechera de su saco. Hermione se lo había dado para la cita, como forma para que James la reconociera.

Con el orgullo bien golpeado, observó el mar que se alzaba a sus pies. Un imbécil, eso era lo único en que podía pensar. James No-sé-ni-me-importa era un completo e indiscutible imbécil.

Ahora si se vengaría de sus amigas. Si antes pensaba en darle un calcetín por navidad, ahora con suerte se contendría de envenenar su comida. Esta, definitivamente, se la cobraría con creces. Miró el reloj, veinte minutos tarde.

—¡James hijo de poco santa madre, espero que te estés divirtiendo con toda esta mierda!—gritó, aprovechándose del ruidoso viento y la calle casi vacía.

—Guapa y loca… todas son iguales—Una voz ronca la sacó de su sinfín de insultos hacia su retrasada cita. Se dio vuelta, aún hecha una furia, y al hacerlo tuvo que contener el impulsó de dar un paso atrás al encontrarse con un hombre alto, de nariz aguileña y cabello entre cano, vestido con ropa deportiva gris. La pelirroja lo miró con la boca abierta. ¡Ese tipo podía ser muy fácil su padre o su abuelo!

Se dice que el amor no tiene edad, pero definitivamente Ginny Weasley no estaba en ese carril. Ella no era una persona exigente, solo quería un hombre al cual no le diera un infarto cuando estuvieran en la cama.

Su hermano Ron y Rolf tendría que buscarse nuevas novias después de eso.

—Eh…—No sabía muy bien que decir. El hombre le sonreía y ella solo podía imaginarse cómo iba a descuartizar a sus amigas.

—Hola—saludó el tipo con una sonrisa divertida muy parecida a las de su hermano George.

—¿James?—preguntó con voz estrangulada

—Por ti mi cielo soy Napoleón— Su sonrisa se hizo más prominente y menos simpática también.

Ginny alzó una ceja, dejando la sorpresa inicial de lado. El hombre ante ella no tenía ningún prendedor de Los Beatles en su remera sudada. Por un segundo se sintió aliviada al comprender que aquel no era su cita, y al mismo tiempo sentía una punzada de remordimiento al haber pensado tan mal de sus amigas.

Sin dar muestras de preocupación alguna, metió la mano el bolsillo que llevaba su varita. Un total desconocido que se acercaba una chica que estaba sola cuando el crepúsculo acababa de finalizar. Dudaba mucho que estuviera allí para pedirle la hora.

—Tengo una pistola eléctrica y sé karate—Dijo con voz calmada, recordando lo que había escuchado en una de las tantas películas que había visto con Matt cuando este se había obsesionado con aquel entretenimiento muggle. El desconocido levantó las manos en forma de rendición antes de volver a colocarse los auriculares de su reproductor de música y dedicándole una última sonrisa divertida regresó a su corrida nocturna.

Cuando lo vio lo suficientemente lejos, soltó el aire que había mantenido en sus pulmones sin proponérselo. Lejos de preocuparse más, volvió a girarse hacia el mar cada vez más oscuro, apoyando las manos sobre el barandal de piedra que impedía una caída de cuatro metros a las rocas. Después de aquello, estaba segura que nada podía ser peor. Acababa de descubrirlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Al menos si no llegaba, Hermione no iba a poder recriminarle absolutamente nada, ya que ella había ido y le había espero pacientemente. Otra ojeada al reloj. Ocho y veinticinco. Su paciencia había llagado a su fin.

No alcanzó ni a sacar la varita para desaparecerse, cuando escuchó un carraspeó a sus espaldas. Preparada para otro idiota con sueños de galán, se dio la vuelta, llevándose así la sorpresa de su vida al encontrarse con dos grandes ojos verdes que la miraban atónitos.

—¿Ginny?

Esta vez la pelirroja si dio un paso atrás, abriendo y cerrando la boca un par de veces, muda por la sorpresa. Sus ojos fueron directos al pequeño prendedor negro que decía "The Beatles" en letras blancas que el hombre llevaba sobre su chaqueta. Tragó en seco. ¡Qué equivocada estaba! Todo aquello podía empeora mucho más….

* * *

_Hola gente! Si lo sé, tarde mil años en actualizar y de paso el capítulo en bien chafa ahaha que se le va hacer xD quería actualizar una vez por semana, pero no me detuve a pensar que soy una persona muy floja y que las musas a veces me hacen huelga ¬¬ intentare actualizar mas seguir (intentara!)_

_Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron el capitulo anterior: Adarae, Susan, nova por siempre, runystifler, Karla, XohePotter y Andrea :d De verdad gracias por el apoyo!_

_Ok, antes de irme dejo otra pregunta (simple curiosidad):_

_**¿Qué harían si su cita**** las****/os**** deja esperando más de 20 minutos?** *o*_


	4. El amigo soltero

**El amigo soltero.**

**.**

—_Necesitas una novia que te alegre un poco—sentenció Hermione, sentada entre los baúles llenos de cosas que su mejor amigo había esparcido en la sala de la pequeña casa que acababa de adquirir. _

_Harry Potter dejó a un lado las fotografías que estaba colocando sobre la repisa de la chimenea, para mirar a su amiga, la cual tenía la vista fija en él._

—_¿Perdón?—frunció el seño, no muy seguro de haberla escuchado con claridad._

—_Que necesitas una novia, Harry. Necesitas una chica que te alegre y te relaje un poco._

—_¿Ha, si?—Harry sonrió un poco. Sin darle mucha importancia a la conversación, volvió a su tarea de ordenar portaretratos — ¿Y por qué piensas eso?_

—_Porque no has tenido una relación propiamente dicha jamás._

—_¿Y como estas tan segura de eso?—volvió a dejar su tarea de lado para poder centrar toda su atención en Hermione. Algo le olía mal._

—_Tengo mis informantes Harry, no creas que no sé lo que has hecho estos últimos años en New York. —le sonrió con autosuficiencia._

_._

_El moreno frunció el ceño aun más. Hermione estaba en lo cierto. Se había marchado a New York hacia exactamente tres años, y desde entonces no había hecho nada más que estudiar y trabajar para convertirse en el mejor Auror lejos del favoritismo y la fama que tenía en Inglaterra. Tanto empeño había puesto en su objetivo, que apenas había tenido tiempo para conocer chicas y mucho menos para entablar una relación medianamente formal. _

_Bufó resignado al tiempo que evitaba contacto visual con Hermione. Conocía a esa chica desde tenía once años y sabía que no había sacado el tema de "necesitas novia" de forma accidental. Últimamente lo hacía muy seguido. Desde que había regresado hacia un mes, no había parado de sugerirle de forma poco disimulada que necesitaba una pareja urgente. _

—_Enserio Hermione, ¿Por qué de pronto estas tan interesada en mi vida amorosa? _

_La castaña le sonrió de una forma casi maternal. _

—_Soy tu mejor amiga y tengo que preocuparme. Alguien tiene que hacerlo ¿no crees?_

—_Ya…—Harry la miró con los ojos entrecerrados justo cuando su amigo Ron entró al lugar con unas cervezas de mantequilla bien heladas._

—_¿Pasa algo?—les preguntó el pelirrojo cuando notó como su amigo y su novia se miraban de forma extraña. _

—_Tu noviecita está comenzando a perder la cabeza.—simplificó Harry con una sonrisa antes de volver a su tarea de desempacar._

—_Eso ya lo sabía, colega…_

—_¡Ey!—se quejó la chica chasqueando la lengua.— Tú no te hagas el vivo—le lanzó una mirada venenosa a Ron antes de volverse hacia Harry— Y tu no me mires así, necesitas una novia y lo sabes. _

—_Hermione…—resopló Ron en un tono que trataba de ser de advertencia._

—_Hermione nada—le calló poniéndose de pie— Ya sabias que iba a hacer esto, así que no hables._

_Ron soltó un bufido al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco. _

—_¿Qué es lo que se supone que vas a hacer?— a Harry todo aquello le daba cada vez mas mala espina. _

_Hermione le sonrió antes de entregarle un papel repleto de corazoncitos rojos. Con el ceño profundamente fruncido, Harry lo tomó, apresurándose para echarle un vistazo. Al instante supo que era una impresión sacada de alguna página de Internet. Aquello no le gustaba nadita, nada._

—_¿Quién es Molly y por qué estoy leyendo su perfil de una página llamada "Compañeros de Alma"?—la interrogó con una fingida calma, aunque ya sabía a donde quería llegar su amiga. _

—_Ya lo organice todo yo—le dijo con alegría, como si no viera la cara de seriedad que había montado su amigo.— Este sábado a las ocho la veras y tendrán la mejor cita del mundo. _

_Ron comenzó a beber su cerveza tratando de hacer un esfuerzo para ignorar la locura que estaba haciendo su novia. Mientras, Harry la miraba con la boca abierta. Ya había supuesto que todo aquello terminaría así, pero igual no había estado preparado para que Hermione se lo dijera de esa forma tan despreocupada. _

—_No voy a tener una cita a ciegas.—se plantó Harry, devolviéndole el papel con aspereza. _

—_Te lo dije…—murmuró Ron casi cantando. _

—_Pero Harry, — replicó Hermione sin escuchar al pelirrojo— esta chica es perfecta para ti._

—_Noooo me importa—agitó la cabeza antes de encaminarse hacia la cocina. Trataba de ser tolerante y conservar a calma todo lo posible, pero todo aquello comenzaba a superarlo ¿Prepararle una cita a ciegas? Definitivamente Hermione había pasado demasiado tiempo con Luna y sus locuras. _

_Hermione le dio un codazo a Ron. Este la miró por un instante antes de perder su silenciosa pelea. Molesto por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, el pelirrojo volteó el rostro hacia la salida de la sala y le dijo a su novia con una voz innecesariamente alta:_

—_Déjalo amor, es un cobarde._

_Harry giró sobre sus talones muy lentamente antes de atravesarlo con una mirada asesina._

—_¿Perdón?_

—_Cooo-baaarrr-ddeee—dijo el hombre alargando las silabas en forma burlona— se les llama así a los idiotas, como tú, que no se animan hacer algo nuevo y precipitado.—le sonrió— Aunque no te preocupes colega, entendemos tu postura. No eres bueno con las chicas y apostaría un millón de galiones a que nunca has tenido una cita._

_Harry se cruzó de brazos, molesto._

—_Sabes que no es así…—gruñó._

—_Ya, se me olvidaba esa desastrosa cita que tuviste en quinto año. —Se revolvió el cabello despreocupadamente—Esta bien, retiro todo lo dicho…. Solo eres un tonto que no sabe hablar con chicas y tal vez sea virgen. _

—_¡Ey!—Bramó con malas pulgas Harry— Eso no es verdad y lo sabes._

—_¿Qué parte? ¿La de que no sabes hablar con una chica o que…?_

—_¡Ron!_

—_Aggg esa era una información de mi mejor amigo que no quería escuchar—resopló Hermione con cara de asco.—Yo no quiero saber eso. Lo que sí quiero es que me asegures que iras a esa cita con Molly. _

_Harry la fulminó con la mirada, al tiempo que Ron, alegremente, cantaba una pegajosa canción digna de Peeves, que decía: "Cobarde, cobarde, Potter nos salió cobarde" _

—_Vamos Harry ¿acaso no te fías de mí? —Insistió Hermione desempolvando su tono más comprador—Créeme cuando te digo que te encantara. Ella es perfecta para ti. _

.

* * *

.

Sus pensamientos abandonaron ese recuerdo en particular en el momento en que sus pies tocaron el suelo adoquinado de aquel solitario callejón, que había a una calle del lugar donde se suponía debía encontrarse con Molly.

Todo ese circo montado por sus amigos le gustaba tanto como el pinchazo que sentía en esos momentos en la nuca. Un doloroso aviso de que estaba llegando demasiado tarde a su cita. Le echó un vistazo a su reloj. Tarde, muy tarde. Tendría suerte si Hermione no lo mataba cuando se enterase.

Soltó el aire y volvió a llenar sus pulmones con aquel particular olor del mar. Prefería cualquier cosa en el mundo. ¿Una cita a ciegas? Tenía más de una razón para oponerse a las citas, o mejor dicho, tenía mil razones para oponerse a cualquier relacionamiento con el sexo femenino. En aquel momento, mientras apuraba el paso para llegar, prefería estar en casa terminando de desempacar. Era impensable para él desperdiciar su noche de sábado en eso.

La noche ya estaba instalada, como también lo estaba la tormenta que pronto se caería sobre aquel pintoresco pueblito costero. Con un poco de suerte, tal vez Molly se había cansado de esperar y ya se había marchado. Cruzaba los dedos para que así fuera. Al llegar a la calle principal, la cual estaba de cara al mar, no le resultó muy difícil adivinar quién era su cita. El lugar estaba casi desierto y solo había una pequeña silueta femenina en el mirador que había a unos metros. Se apresuró a cruzar la calle pero se detuvo un momento al ver a un hombre entrado en años aproximarse a la mujer. Los vio intercambiando un par de palabras y al final el sujeto, el cual hacia una caminata nocturna, se marchó, siguiendo su camino a carcajadas.

Harry, resignado a seguir las órdenes de su amiga, subió al mirador. Trataba de convencerse que nada podía ser peor que su cita con Cho Chang.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para verla con más detalle, sencillamente quedó helado. No pudo dar un paso más, como si sus pies se hubieran quedado pegados al suelo. ¿Hermione había sido capaz de hacer eso? Una vocecita en su cabeza le aseguró que la castaña era capaz de eso y mucho más. Pero ¿Y Ron? ¿Era posible que justamente Ron apoyara a Hermione en eso?

Carraspeó. Sentía la garganta muy seca.

La mujer ante él estaba dándole la espalda, contemplando el mar. Pero Harry no precisaba verle el rostro para saber quién era. Con la poca luz que provenía de un farol cercano, podía ver la brillante melena rojo fuego de aquella tal "Molly". Rojo fuego. Un color muy particular.

La chica volteó a verlo, quedando boquiabierta en el acto. Dio un paso atrás como si de un engendro se tratase, mientras él solo podía mirarla sin escapar de su asombro.

—¿Ginny?—sin poder evitarlo sonó terriblemente perplejo.

Ahora todas las piezas del rompecabezas calzaban a la perfección. Al fin entendía porque Hermione había sido insistente hasta el extremo. Era tan obvio que le sorprendía no haber llegado a esa conclusión con más rapidez.

Después de eso, Ron tendría que buscarse una novia nueva, y él otra hermana postiza.

—¿Harry?— la voz de Ginny sonó débil junto al silbido del viento. El muchacho le sonrió a duras penas.

Genial. Simplemente genial.

.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad este capítulo lo tenía hace bastante, ya que en un principio iba a ser el segundo capítulo (bueno, al menos la parte en cursiva) ¿Qué piensan de Hermione? ¿Y de la intervención de Ron? Jajaj yo me divertí bastante con todo esto jaja Muchas gracias por los comentarios del capi anterior! Como saben, siempre estoy agradecida por todo el apoyo que me dan :D**_

_**Bueno, hoy no hay pregunta xd es que no se me ocurre ninguna (tengo sueño :-/ ) El siguiente capítulo se titula: "El diabólico plan de Hermione Granger"**_

_**Hasta la semana próxima! **_

_**Besos grandes**_

_**Elly**_


End file.
